mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Might
Might & Magic: Heroes VI is a prequel to Heroes of Might and Magic V, taking place four centuries earlier in the world of Ashan. New features Compared with sequels, Might and Magic: Heroes VI has a much different style of playing, like: *Reputation added *Mines in the region can be acquired by capturing the main town/fort (or using certain skills), unless there is no town/fort *There are Core, Elite and Champion creatures A legendary Archangel general, revived hundreds of years after perishing during the Elder Wars, plots to recover his powers and take control of Ashan while battling a supposed Demon invasion, but is impeded by the Griffin dynasty, led by Duke Slava. As a war erupts between them, Slava is assassinated in his throne, leaving behind as heirs his five children — Anton (Haven), Anastasya (Necropolis), Kiril (Inferno), Sandor (Stronghold) and Irina (Sanctuary). There will also be a tutorial campaign featuring Slava, explaining some ground pillars to the other campaigns. The campaigns can be played in any order, and are interconnected (meaning that you don't have to complete any campaign to be able to play another one). There are now bosses, and some new types of neutral unit. Most old faction units have been replaced, such as the Imp (replaced with the Maniac). Lore The official site describes the game as follows: Might & Magic Heroes VI takes place in 564 YSD, roughly some 400 years before Might & Magic Heroes V , at the time of the second Blood Moon Eclipse, and the Rise of Kha Beleth , the Demon Sovereign. A legendary Archangel General, killed during the war of the Elder races, is resurrected. Under the cover of preparations for the upcoming Demon invasion, he plots to recover his powers and take control of Ashan while eradicating his ancient enemies. He underestimates, however, the power of the all-too-human Griffin dynasty... Heroes VI tells the story of the Griffin dynasty, when they were still Dukes of the Holy Empire, and not yet sitting on the Imperial throne (like in Heroes 5 and Clash of Heroes ). The Griffin Duchy is east of the Empire, a region that would correspond to the Slavic nations in our own world. At the dynasty’s origins, The Griffin Duke Pavel was a zealous servant of the Light and a trusted lieutenant of the Falcon Emperor. He met his demise defending his own duchy from a Demon host summoned by the dying wish of a desperate enemy. Pavel’s heroic last stand would ensure the survival of his son, Slava , who was only a boy at the time of these events. Pavel’s sister Sveltana , who had left her homeland to become a prominent Necromancer in the Seven Cities, was called back to act as regent to Slava and educate him in the ways of the Griffin. Fifteen years and a war have past. Duke Slava of Griffin is now the father of five promising children. These are the main Heroes of the Heroes 6 campaign, and they will lead different factions to battle. Protagonists *Anton *Kiril *Anastasya *Irina *Sandor *Slava Factions *Haven *Inferno *Necropolis *Stronghold *Sanctuary *Dungeon Add-ons In 2012, 2 expansion packs have been released - Pirates of the Savage Sea and Danse Macabre. In May 2013, the third expansion pack, Shades of Darkness, was released. Videos "Might and Magic Heroes 6" Blood Gameplay Trailer|Blood trailer Might & Magic Heroes VI - Tears Trailer|Tears trailer Might & Magic Heroes VI Faction Reveal Trailer|Faction Reveal trailer Might & Magic Heroes VI Gamescom 2011 CGI Trailer|Gamescom 2011 CGI trailer Gamescom Might & Magic Heroes VI Trailer|Announcement trailer Map of Ashan Category:Ubisoft continuity Category:Heroes of Might and Magic